precious little mate
by Rosehathaway1995
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway is studying to be a doctor. Her world is turned completely upside down when she becomes the mate of Prince Dimitri Belikov. He is very overprotective of her, and would not let her go out of his sight. She is his love, his life, his princess, and his pet.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys thought I could experiment with this story. **

**Disclaimer: - All characters belong to Richelle Meed.**

_Introduction_

Vampires have come out; the world is dominated by the Belivok coven. Alexander Belivok is the present king, ruling with his mate Olena Belivok. Dimitri Belivok is next in line to the throne. However, he could only be king, if he finds his mate.

Mating Bond: - When a vampire finds his mate, he becomes very protective of her. It is the male's responsibility to provide, love, protect and punish his mate. The female becomes very weak and sleeps a lot during the first few days of their mating. The entire vampire community cherishes females; they are treated with respect and loved. When a child is born, it is usually male's, the mate loves his mate more than his own children.

Rosemarie Hathaway is a 20 year old, who is studying to be a doctor. She is a very beautiful woman. She is a human, and has no family.

**AN: - Hey guys let me know if I should continue this. Please review, and I will update soon.**

**Love R.. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - I don't VA, Richelle Mead does. **

**Chapter – 1**

**Rose POV.**

My annoying alarm woke me up from my sleep. Ugh, another day to get through. Well, at least I don't have to go to school today. I only got three hours of sleep last night. My exams are coming like a storm, and I have no time to waste. Each seconds counts. Anyway it's just one more year and I will be done with my MD, and I can relax for a bit. Perhaps, I could go to Paris. I should ask Lexi about it. Lexi is my best friend, we meet during my first year in school, and we have been inseparable since. She has been my rock when my parents passed away from a car crash. It been 4 years now, and the memory is still fresh in my mind. It still hurts to think about them, but I have to move on, my parents would want me to be happy and not hold onto them even after their death. I sighed; it's going to be a very long day.

I took a long shower, I feel a bit relaxed now. I decided to skip breakfast, and just had some tea. I checked my phone, and there were 2 missed calls from Lexi. I call her, and she picked up after the second ring.

"Hey" I said. Lexi and I are complete opposite from each other. She is a blond bombshell, and I am brunette with long hair which reaches till my butt. She has a bitchy attitude, and does not let anyone in that easily. While I on the other hand, trusts anyone easily. Lexi calls me a naïve and innocent person. I'm not so sure about that part though. I smiled internally.

"I've been trying to reach for the past hour. Where the hell were you?" Lexi asked.

"I was taking a shower; and anyway what is so important that you had to call early in the morning?"

"First: it's 7:00 am in the morning. It's not that early, and second: we are going to blue-mountain. It is supposed to rain today, and I really want to watch the peacocks dancing" Lexi said. Why does she always want to go out? We have exams in less than a month, and she want's to go out.

"Lexi, you do realize that we have exams right," I said

"Duh, I know that silly. But we've been studying non-stop; and I really need a break. So do you. Please, Please. I will buy you chocolate doughnuts." Dammit, she really knows me. I sighed. This is a conversation I'm not going to win.

"Fine, but I want to be back by 5:00 Pm. I can't afford failing the exams Lex," I said. Making my tone commanding but failing miserably at it. I guess I don't have a dominant bone in my body.

"Yay. Get ready then, I will come and pick you up in half hour, and wear something warm, it's going to get cold" She is always protective of me. Like a big sister.

"Sure, I'll see you soon then. Love you," I said.

"See you. I love you too baby Rose" and she cut the call. That annoying girl, she knows how much I hate that nickname.

Break-

_Later that day, after _their trip.

Lexi dropped me off at home. Watching Peacocks dancing in the rain was the most beautiful thing you will ever see. Peacocks dance to attract their mates.

It was really a fun day; I should do that more often. I played in the rain the whole time; I've always loved the rain. But the downfall is that I get sick every time, but I guess it's worth it.

I took a hot shower, and changed into something comfortable. I'm so done for the day today. I just want to relax today and I will study tomorrow.

I heated up the leftover pasta from yesterday, poured myself a glass of cheap wine and turned on the TV.

I just flipped thorough the channels for a while, until I came across the news channel. The new reporter is talking frantically about something; they always make a small issue into a big one.

"_We just got a information from the Kings palace that: Prince Dimitri Belivok has finally found his mate. He went on a trip today with few of his friends at the blue-mountain, where he found his mate. However, before he could reach her in time, she has already left with her friend. The king has sent out a order to everyone to find his son's mate at any cost. The CBI, Police, Mi5 and other government authorities are doing everything they can to find the prince's beloved and precious mate. However, it might take some time before they can finally identify the mystery girl because there were no pictures, or even the girl's name. The prince has told that his mate was wearing a White colored dress, and has a very long black hair. She was twirling in the rain at the blue-mountain today at 12:05 Pm, and if anyone fits into the description please contact the authorities as soon as you can. From Maya channel, Liam"._

Oh My God. My mind is completely blank. I was at blue-mountain today and twirling in the rain. Maybe it was not me. I mean it could be someone else who wore a white dress like me, and with a long black hair. It's not me. I cannot become a mate to vampire, especially not to Dimitri Belivok. I know his reputation; he is ruthless, strict and very hard to please. God I hope the girl is not me. My phone began to rang. It was Lexi I picked it up.

"Did you see the news?" Lexi asked in a frantic tone.

"Yes" I said. I don't really know what else to say.

"It's you," She said.

"No. It's not. It could be anyone else."

"How many where there today. It was just you and me. You wore white dress today."

"Maybe we missed it. There are many people who could wear white dress Lexi," I said desperately. I'm not if I'm trying to convince her or myself.

"And how many were twirling in the rain. Rose it's you. You are Dimitri Belivok's mate." She said.

"No. I'm not. I cannot be Lexi. Do you what will happen to me, he will take me away and probably lock me up somewhere. We know how vampires are. They are very protective; I won't have any choice anymore. I would probably never see you again as well. Lexi I'm sure it's not me, I…I just can't be" I Cried. I have never been this scared in my life.

"Hey don't cry ok. Nothing is going to happen. We never went to blue-mountain today. We were never there, I came to your house, and we studied for our exams. Ok. Do you understand" I wasn't even paying attention to her, my mind is in autopilot. "Rose, for fuck's sake, are you listening to me." Lexi asked.

"Yes. Yes I understand." I whispered. "Lexi I'm so scared, my hands are shaking. What if they found out?" I asked.

"They won't. Don't worry Rose, nothing will happen. Just forget about it and take a long nap ok. I will see you first thing in morning. Ok" She said in a soothing voice.

I took a deep breath and said "ok. I will see you in school tomorrow. I'm so tried. I just want to sleep. You will pick me up tomorrow right?" I asked. She always picks me up; I don't even know why I'm asking her.

"Of course I am silly. Now, don't think about it too much, and just go to bed." She said

"Good night" I said

"Good night Baby rose. And rose if I must be honest, Dimitri is sex on legs, I wouldn't worry about it too much you know." She said teasingly

"Gosh Lexi, you are unbelievable"

"But you love me"

"Good night Lexi"

"Night Rose"

After I hang up the phone, changed into my Pj's and went to turn off the TV. Even before I could turn off the turn, there was a picture of Dimitri on the TV. When I looked at him, it felt like he is looking directly into my soul. I quickly turned off the TV, and went to bed.

Before I fell asleep I just prayed that everything will go back to the way it was before, and this all will just be a dream.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any of these characters or the VA story. It belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**AN: -Hey guys. First of all thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really are an inspiration for me to do the story, and to clear up some confusion in this story is that: Rose is getting her medical degree. She is only 20, but she is very smart. She finished her High school at 14 (I'm not sure if the timeline adds up) and went to university. I want her to more younger than Dimitri, but also I want her to be smart. If you have any question please just PM or Review I'll get back at you. And now onto the story. **

_**Age:**_

**Rose: 20**

**Dimitri: 30**

**Lexi: 24**

**Lissa: 27**

**Olena: 49**

**Alexander: 57**

**Christian: 30**

When I woke up in the morning I knew it is going to be a hell of a day. I couldn't sleep last night. I just kept on tossing and turning and had weird dreams. In my dreams Dimitri found me, and I was running away from him. But he caught up to me, and he ripped my dress in one swift movement, and started biting me all over my body. It felt so real, and I had moisture pooling in between my thighs. How can a guy who I never met, can make me feel this way. I feel like my heart is going to come out of my chest. Well, I can't ponder about it now I have to get to school.

I start my normal morning routine. I quickly take a shower, have some cereals and wait for Lexi. I hear a car noise in front of my house, and I know its Lexi. I quickly grab my backpack, and lock the door behind me, and get in the car.

"Morning" I said, not looking at her. I was afraid that if I did, I would start bawling my eyes out again.

"How are you holding up" Lexi asked, I looked up at her, and she was looking at me with concern all over her face. I could see a few line just beneath her eyes, and I know she didn't sleep last night either. It's all my fault; I don't want to make her worry about me. Lexi has been there for me every step of the way. So, I just put on the brave face and give her small smile, but I'm sure she could see right through it.

"I'm fine, you look like hell" I joked.

"Rose, I'm serious. How are you holding up" She is serious now

"Look I'm fine. I just want to forget it, and pretend like it never happened," I said, turning my face away from her.

"I'm sorry. You are right, it's better to not think about it." She said taking a deep breath. I smiled; Lexi always knows what I need to hear. Did I say that she is my best friend? Yes, I did.

"Thanks. You know I love you right" I said

"Of course, why wouldn't you? After all I'm that awesome" she said teasingly.

"Very funny" I said with a real smile now. "Can we just get to school now, I don't want to be late"

"Sure, buckle up baby Rose"

"I'm not a baby," I said trying to keep a serious face, but terribly failing at it.

"Sure you are not," She said with a hint of sarcasm.

I turned on the radio, and Enrique's Escape song is playing.

" _You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love". _ Wow, that song is so appropriate to my current situation. I just hope I can escape from Dimitri's love.

Everybody has heard stories of what happens when a vampire finds his mate, and believe me it's not pretty. The female has no choice in what happens to her after the mating, the male decides everything for her. She is there just for sex, and for children bearing. The males are very possessive, and they won't let anyone else talk to them. The males will dictate the female's entire life. Gosh, if there was one thing I don't want in this life; it's being a mate to a vampire. I just hope Dimitri doesn't find me.

I came out of my musings when I hear the word Prince Dimitri on the radio. I turn up the volume to hear what they are saying:

"…_Still no clue of who that mystery girl is, but the government is doing everything they can to find the prince's mate. However, it has been conformed by the Prince himself that his mate is around 19 to 21 years of age. He sent out a official statement to his mate directly saying that:_

"_**My precious mate, if you are hearing this then please come to me my love. If you are afraid, then don't be because I will treat you like a queen. I will never cause you pain, and I will give you everything your heart desires. Please my love, come to me." **_

"_Awww, I'm sure everyone can hear the pain in his voice. Prince Dimitri has also put a reward price of 10 million pounds to whoever helps him find his mate. He also conformed that, if anyone is trying to keep his mate away from him, will be punished brutally. So, if you know anyone who might fit into that description please contact the authorities as soon as possible, and if…"_

Lexi turned off the radio and I looked at her. She is gripping the steering wheel so tight, that her hands looked as white as snow. She looked straight ahead and said, "Everything is going to be okay"

"I hope so," I mumbled. Suddenly I remembered something, and my heart rate sped up. I couldn't breath, and my vision is getting blurry.

Lexi stopped the car to a side, and she put her arms around me.

"Hey deep breaths baby Rose. Nothing is going to happen. Everything is fine," She said, trying to calm me down. Tears welled in my eyes, and I held back a sob.

"What if…what if you get hurt because of me Lexi. I should go to Dimitri myself before he hurts you" I said frantically.

"Hey what did I say we never went to blue-mountain yesterday. Nobody knows that we did, and they are not going to find out." She said, still holding me.

"But what if.." she cut me off

"No what if's ok. They are not going to find out. Period." She said "Don't think about it Rose, you are just going to give yourself a headache, just calm down. Everything will die down in a couple of days, just give it time, alright" She looked confident with what she was saying, and I believed her.

"You are right. Everything will be alright," I said, taking a tissue and blowing my nose.

She started driving again; I just looked out the window. The weather is so dull and so grey today, and maybe tomorrow everything will be bright and better.

_**Break**_-

1 MONTH LATER.

Lexi was right. All the commotion did died down after a week. It looked like it almost never happened. I can sleep better now, and no dreams whatsoever. My heart felt very free.

I just had my first exam, and I must say I aced it. Just 5 more exams to go and I will be done. Lexi and I are studying non-stop. We made plans to go to Paris in the summer break for a month. Lexi wants to shop, and she wants to go to Victoria secret fashion show. While I on the other hand just want to see all the museums and the art. They have really beautiful arts in Paris. When I told Lexi that, she just called me a nerd. Like I said, we are complete opposites.

Today is a very special day for me. I'm performing ballet in my school. I have been practicing for almost 3 months for this. If I say that I'm nervous then it would be a huge understatement. I feel like I'm going to puke my guts out any moment. The speaker announced my name, and I went and stood in the center of the stage.

The curtains opened. The music started. I closed my eyes, and let myself go in the music, and I danced with everything I got. When I finished everyone gave me an standing ovation. I did a quick bow, and left.

The adrenaline rush is still pumping through my veins, when everyone congratulated me. Lexi came and gave me a bear hug.

"Baby Rose, you killed it. You looked like an angel while dancing. Everyone were mesmerized you know," She said with a huge smile. I'm sure mine reflected the same.

"Thank Lexi, I still can't believe it" I said breathless.

"You did great" she said, and left to talk to someone.

After the night ended, Lexi left me her car and she went home with David. He is one of my classmates. I don't even want to know what they will be doing at her place.

It's almost 12:00 am, and everyone left. I went to the changing room, to change from my ballet outfit to some comfortable clothes. I removed my dress, and put on my jeans and a top.

I was putting everything in my bag, when I heard someone cleared their throat. Startled I turned around, and I dropped everything from my hands. My vision blurred, and my breath got stuck in my throat. My heart started beating hard and fast that everyone can hear it.

There in front of me stood Dimitri Belivok, with a glazed look in his eyes. He came and stood in front of me. He scooped me up in his arms, and buried his neck in my hair. He put his hands on my face, and looked intensely in my eyes. I swear he was looking deep in my soul.

"My precious baby girl. I finally found you." He said. I'm still frozen from the shock. I don't even know what to say. He just held onto me like his life depended on it.

"You are so beautiful, so very beautiful baby. I'm never letting you go again sweetheart. Never. You are mine love. Always have, and always will be" He said possessively.

Dimitri brushed my hair away from my face, and neck. He showered me with kisses all over my face. He titled my head to a side, and gave a kiss to my neck.

He started sucking on my neck, and suddenly bit me on my neck. I felt dizzy. I felt like, water was sucking me up. I can hear him, but I can't make out anything he was saying.

"Give into me love. It's ok, I will take care of everything sweet girl"

"Everything will be okay from now on, baby."

I felt like he is carrying me, and walking away. He planted a kiss to my forehead, and then I couldn't take it anymore. So, I gave in and everything went black.

**AN: - Hey guys let me know how it is. Please review. If you review, I will update quickly. **

**Love**

**R…**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any of these characters or the VA story. It belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**AN: Hey guys, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. To answer a few of your questions:**

**Are vampires immortal in this story: No, because. I want Rose to have children in this. Many children actually. **

**Would I do Dimitri's POV: I haven't decided yet. Maybe in the future. **

**But I wanted to ask, how many would like it, if I paired Ivan and Lexi together. Just let me know in the review or just PM me. **

**Thanks. **

**Rose POV**.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up is that, I'm not in my bedroom. The room looked nothing like mine, it looked very posh and expensive. I am in a four-poster bed; the bed frame has delicate rose design, and the bed sheets were made of silk and linen. I looked around the room, and everything looked like it belonged in a magazine. This is so not my room.

Everything came flooding back: the ballet, Dimitri finding, him kissing me, biting my neck. Oh god, I can't breathe. He kidnapped me, that bastard kidnapped me. "Calm down Rose, it's ok, everything is ok" I chanted this in my head like a prayer over and over, so that I could calm down a little bit.

I tried to get up, only to fall back down again. I have an IV on my right hand. Oh god I'm going to be sick. I tried to take it out, but it hurts like hell. I was too busy trying to take the IV out off my hand, that I didn't notice someone entering the bedroom.

I looked up and there he stood in all his glory, Dimitri Belikov. He strode forward towards me like a predator, and I'm his prey. I moved all the way back on the bed, trying to get away from him. But I guess luck was not on my side today. He came and sat on the bed, and looked at me intensely. He put his hands on top of mine, to stop me from removing the IV.

"Don't do that love," He said, he gently took my small hands in his large ones and placed small kisses, while still looking at me. Whenever I'm around him, I'm just loss for words. I don't know what to say. His eyes are so intense, a deep hazel brown color. They are so beautiful. I took my hand out of his, and placed them on his face, and leaned closer to him.

He smiled lightly, and he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me on his lap. I looked up to his lustful eyes. He bent his face forward, and lightly touched his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the feeling. It is a very new feeling. I never felt like this before.

He pressed his lips to mine in a more demanding way now. I opened my mouth, and he pushed his tongue inside. We both battled for dominance. He gave me a break so that I can breath, but his lips never left my face. He kissed me along my jaw, to my neck, where he started sucking. Pleasure shocks coursed through my entire body.

"Dimitri" I whispered. I don't recognize my own voice. It was so husky, and filled with need and lust.

"Oh my Roza," He said in a thick Russian accent. "You are so beautiful, baby. I can't believe my own eyes"

He looked at me with awe, and with so much love. He is making me feel things, which I never felt before. I grabbed his silky hair, and kissed him. I pushed myself towards him, as close as possible. I have this need for him, which is just not going away. He held onto me tightly, and yet gently.

"No, baby. You are just not feeling well. The doctor said your blood pressure was too low. We had to put you on IV." He said in a gentle voice. It was like he is talking to a baby.

I looked at him, trying to memorize every little detail on his face. He gently brushed his hands on my face, and planted a light feathered kiss on my forehead. I am too engrossed on him, that I didn't even notice someone in the room, until they cleared their thorat.

"Hello Lissa" Dimitri said, still looking at me. I heard a light giggle coming from the other side of the room. I grudgingly turned my head away from Dimitri, to look at the intruder. There stood a blonde woman, only slightly older than me.

"Princess, this is Lissa. She is going to be your caretaker from now on" Dimitri introduced her to me. I gave her a small smile.

"Lissa, this is my beautiful mate Rose. I'm sure you will do a good job taking care of her needs from now on" Dimitri asked her.

"Of course sir. She is very beautiful Sir, just like you mentioned" Dimitri grinned widely and he looked down at me.

"Thank you Lissa." Dimitri said. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face, and kissed me lightly on my lips.

Just then his phone began to ring, he grumbled under his breath and took the phone.

"Hello, what is it" He asked angrily to whoever that was. His voice sent chills through my body. He was so gentle with me a few seconds ago, and now his voice is so cold. I looked at him with a scared look in my eyes, he must have noticed it because he smiled gently at me, and planted a kiss to my forehead.

He put me down from his lap, and got up from the bed, and left the room to talk on the phone. When he left the room, I got an unknown pain in my chest. I put my hands on my chest, and tears welled up in my eyes. My vision blurred and my breathing got heavy.

Someone put their arms around me; I know it's not Dimitri. Lissa brushed my hair away from my face.

"Hey, it's okay. Dimitri will be back" Lissa cooed me.

I don't know what was happening to me, my lips just trembled with this unfamiliar pain.

"It hurts" I manage to say to Lissa.

"I know, it's natural. You are newly mated. The pain will reduce with time" She said. What the hell, natural and reduce with time. Nothing is natural about it. I looked at Lissa, and she smiled at me.

"It was like that for me as well, when I first mated with Christian. But believe it gets better"

"Does it go away?" I asked her

"No. The pain when you are not with your mate will always be there. The pain is to remind you that you are not where you belong, and that you are not with your mate. However, it will get better. The pain will ease" she said. "But you know what made me feel better, taking a warm bath. Would you like to take a bath?" she asked me. I don't what I was supposed to say. So, I just nodded.

Lissa went to fill the tub with water, and came back. I got off the bed with Lissa's help, but then I remembered that I still have IV on my hand. I looked at it, and I looked at Lissa, silently asking her what to do. She smiled at me, and gently removed it from my hand.

Lissa led me to a very royal looking bathroom, it had marble floor, and gold handles. It looked very royal. I looked at Lissa silently asking her to leave. But she just smiled at me, and nodded her head to the side.

"I'm not supposed to leave you alone, I will help you bath" she said. What am I five?

"No, I don't need your help. Can you please leave me alone?" I asked her.

"No Rose. I'm your caretaker, it's is my job to help you bathe" she said.

"But how am I supposed to take a bathe with you in the bathroom?" I asked her.

"Miss. Rose things work differently here. I understand that you are human, and don't understand our culture. But try to humor me, or I'll get in trouble with Dimitri" she said.

I guess I can't win this conversation with her. So, I just ignored her as much as I can. However, it was not useful.

Lissa "helped" me remove my clothes, and got me in the tub. She made sure the temperature was right before I got in. I feel like an child, who is not capable of taking her own bathe. Lissa sat on the side of the tub, and rubbed liquid soap on my back. It felt weird, and very intimate.

I just stayed in the tub for a while to relax my stiff muscles. Dimitri walked through the bathroom door, and he looked at me. He came over and sat on the couch opposite from the tub. He just watched me intensely.

Wow, I never has these many people watching me, while I'm taking a bath. This is new and so very awkward.

"Lissa, Rose had IV on her hand" Dimitri asked Lissa. He glared at her. He came forward, and took my hand to see it.

"I removed it Sir" Lissa whispered

"I told you not too, the doctor was coming"

"Rose was hysterical so I thought a bath could help her relax" Lissa said not backing down from Dimitri's glare.

Dimitri looked at me, and suddenly he realized something. He looked at Lissa and asked her to leave. When she left, Dimitri came forward and bent down to kiss me on my lips.

"Oh my baby, I forgot that you can also feel the pain love. I thought it was just me. Forgive me princess" Dimitri asked with pain in his voice.

It broke my heart to see him like this. I just touched his face, and felt the familiar the warmth in my heart. I smiled at him, and suddenly I remembered something.

"Where am I?" I asked

"You are home my love"

"This is not my home" I said frantically

"From now on it is" he said.

"No. No it's not. I want to go home" I said, getting up from the tub.

"This is your home baby." He said gently. His eyes went over my body, and his eyes got darker and they were filled with lust. "You are perfect" He whispered to himself.

He gently brushed his hands to neck, and down my breasts. He pulled me closer to him, and he pinched my nipples gently. They became instantly hard under his touch. He smiled. He bent his head down, and took my nipple in his mouth. My eyes rolled back, and I moaned. He sucked my nipples gently at first, and then he started sucking them hard. He moaned, and he slid his hand down my body. He squeezed my ass, and looked at me with my nipple still in his mouth.

He made me sit on the couch, where he sat before and pushed my legs to the opposite side of each other. He bent his head down, and kissed me on my pussy first. He paused and looked at me. I don't know what he saw, but he found it pleasing. He started sucking on my clit. Dimitri pushed a finger inside me. Pleasure coursed through my body like shock waves. I arched my back, and closed my eyes just enjoying the feeling that he is giving me. I felt the burning sensation increase, and my eyes rolled back, I held onto something tightly.

"Let it go baby. Cum for me princess" He encouraged me, and that was it. I let it go.

My mind went blank for a few minutes. Dimitri stroked my face gently. I looked up at him. He looked me dead in the eye and said

"You are home!"

**AN:- Hey guys please review, and let me know how it is. If you review, I will update faster.**

**Love**

**R…**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any of these characters or the VA story. It belongs to Richelle Mead. **

After getting out of the bathroom, Dimitri helped me get dressed. I still cannot believe what just happened in there. My cheeks are flushed with embarrassment. I'm supposed to hate him, but whenever he is around I just can't seem to think straight. I need to go home, and just be in my quiet and peaceful home. I need to leave this place as soon as possible. However, it would be tricky with Dimitri and Lissa watching my every move. If Lexi were here, she would kick Dimitri in the balls and get the hell out of here. Maybe I should that.

Dimitri is finding something comfortable for me in the closet, this is the right time to make the move. I lift my right leg, and get ready to kick him where the sun doesn't shine and suddenly he turns around with a smile on his face.

"look what I found love" Dimitri said, holding up a scarf with rose flower design on it. I grimaced. "Rose, wearing a rose scarf" he said wrapping the scarf around my neck. He planted a kiss to my forehead. I hate how he is making me feel. This is wrong and unnatural. I shouldn't be feeling this.

"Dimitri, I need to talk with Lexi. She is my sister" I said while pouting for the extra effect.

"Oh love, of course you can. Here use my phone baby. Want me to dial the number for you" he said, taking his phone out and dialing Lexi's number. I wonder how he got that.

"Lexi, this is Dimitri. Rose would like to talk to you. Remember no funny business, and no talking in a vulgar manner. I don't want my baby to learn bad habits from you. Do you understand?" Dimitri asked Lexi. My cheeks became red. How dare he talk to Lexi that way. Learning bad habits from her. What the hell does he even think about me. I shoot daggers at him, when he handed me his phone.

"Lexi" I asked

"Rose. Oh my god Rose. I wasn't sure if you were alright. You have no idea how worried I'm here. I get a call from Dimitri last night saying that you won't be coming home anymore, and that he will contact me if you need anything…." I cut her off

"Lexi, don't worry about me okay. I'm fine here" I said

"Did that bastard hurt you. If he did I swear I will chop his testicles, and feed it…" I cut her off again

"Lexi, I swear I'm fine. And no he didn't hurt me" I said looking at Dimitri. He is staring at me intensely and smiled a little.

I took the phone away from my ear and said to Dimitri

"Can you give me a little privacy, Please."

"Sure love. I will be in the other room okay. Just call me when you are done. Alright baby" Dimitri said stroking my face and kissing me lightly on my lips. I nodded my head and gave him a small fake smile. Dimitri kissed me one more time, and left the room.

I checked to make sure he was completely gone before I talked to Lexi.

"Lexi" I asked

"Rose, what's going on" she asked.

"I asked Dimitri for a little privacy. He is not in the room." I said

"Rose tell me the truth, are you alright?"

"No I'm not Lex. I'm freaking out. Listen to me carefully alright. I'm going to get out of here tonight." I said biting my nails.

"Rose are you sure it will be alright?" she asked me

"Yes"

"Okay, then listen to me carefully. Do you have your phone with you?"

"No"

"Shit. Okay then how about this. When you get out of their meet me on the 100th road. I'll be in my car. I will pack all the essentials we might need and get the hell out of here" She said.

"What about school" I asked.

"Fuck Rose. You are kidnapped and you are worried about school. I will print out all of our transcripts, and we can just transfer to another one. Does that sound good."

"Yes" I said. "Dimitri and Lissa are constantly watching my every step, but I will distract them for a bit, and I will get out."

"Okay just be careful okay. They are much more smarter than you think Rose. If they get even a slight hint on what you might be up too then.." I cut her off one more time.

"No they won't. I will be careful I promise." I said.

"Just be strong Baby Rose. This nightmare will be over soon. We can get out of here, and they won't find us" She said confidently.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I smiled.

"I love you Lexi. I don't know what I would even…" she cut me off this time

"You can tell me how awesome I'm when you get out of there. I will see you soon. Do you understand. Just have faith and everything will be alright"

"Yes, I got to go" I said

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too" I said and cut the call. I took a deep breath and sat on the bed.

I have no idea how I am going to pull this off. It would be impossible to get out with Dimitri around. However, Lissa on the other hand. I guess I can pull it off. I took a deep breath, and went to the room Dimitri was in.

It was a living room, with the same posh looking furniture. Wow, they really are ostentatious.

Dimitri was next to me in an instant and he scooped me up in his arms and sat down on a couch with me on his lap. He buried his face in my hair, and took a deep breath. I tried to avoid looking up at him as much as I can because, if I do I will fall into his spell again.

"I know you are scared and confused right now baby, but believe me when I say this: there is nobody in the world who can love you as much as I do. You are my everything Roza. You take my breath away" he said. If we were in any other circumstance I would have given this man everything and anything I got. But we are not, and he kidnapped me and keeping me here against my will.

I just smiled, and pretended to be happy to be with him as well. If I need to get out of here, I need to keep up my charade. I lay my head on his chest so that I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. There is a small smart of me, a very small smart that is feeling guilty. But also it wont be fair for him, if I remained here and making him believe that I love him, when in fact I don't.

When I'm gone, he can get over me and find someone who can love him the same way he loves me. I felt a pang in my chest when I thought about him being with someone. It's weird. I shouldn't care too much about it though. I have bigger things to worry about like getting out of this place.

"Are you hungry baby" Dimitri brought me out of my musings.

"No" I said.

"You should eat love. You haven't had anything in a while. I'll ask Lissa to get you some food" Dimitri called Lissa and asked "could you bring Rose some food, Please."

"Of course Dimitri. Do you any preference Rose. If you want to eat anything just name it. The chef will prepare it for you" Lissa asked me.

"No that's okay, I'm not really that hungry anyway"

"Nonsense love. You should eat" Dimitri said. "Just get something healthy, and a chocolate cake for the desert" he told Lissa.

"I'll get the food in a few minutes" Lissa left.

I looked at Dimitri and said "It wasn't necessary you know. I'm really not that hungry. I don't eat that much anyway" I told him

Dimitri looked angry, and for a second I got scared. He put his hand on my face and stared down at me.

"Well, that is going to change from now on baby. I want you eat at least three times a day, with a few snacks in between. I want you to be healthy love, and it won't happen unless you eat regularly" he said.

"But…" I tried to say something but he cut me off

"No but's. Do you understand. This is final Rosemarie. If I find or hear that you are not eating properly, then I'm going to have to spank you, and believe when I say this baby, I spank hard. You won't like it. The last thing I want to do is cause you pain my love. However, I will. If it is to teach you some discipline" he said.

This is what I was afraid off. Him trying to dictate my life. This just gave me more determination to get the hell out of this place.

"Are you scared?" he asked me

I didn't know what else to say so I just nodded. Dimitri smiled and kissed me on my lips.

"Don't be. I will never hurt you in any other way except for spanking baby. I love you way too much for that" he cooed in my ear.

Before I could say anything, Lissa entered the room with food.

"I got you chicken soup, vegetable rice with chicken." She said. Yum it smelled so good.

I tried to get off of Dimitri's lap, but he just held onto me. He took the food. Even though I was reluctant a bit, he fed me. He made me eat every single thing on the plate. I was so full by the time I'm done. Pleased with me, he showered me with kisses all over my face.

"I'm tried Dimitri, can I go to sleep" I asked him.

"of course love. I will tuck you in" he said. He carried me to the bedroom, and laid me down on the bed. He laid down beside me, and spooned me from behind. He petted my hair a few times, and whispered sweet things. After a few minutes, I pretended to fall asleep.

_**Break-**_

Later that night I tried to get up slowly without waking Dimitri up. It was hard considering he held me tightly. I got up slowly. Dimitri steered in his sleep. I quickly put a pillow in his arms. He held the pillow close to him and fell back asleep.

I quickly and quietly got out of the room, and just went through doors until I found the door that led outside. There were guards patrolling the area. I quietly moved, and snuck behind a bush or a tree when I see someone.

After a few minutes later, I got out using the back entrance of the gate that lead to a muddy trail. When I got there, I ran like hell and never looked back until I was at the 100th road.

I see Lexi's car, and quickly tapped on the window. She opened the door, and I got in the car. Lexi hugged me tightly, and we both cried. I'm just so happy to see her right now.

"You have no idea how happy I am Lexi. I thought I will never see you again" I said wiping my eyes.

"Me too Baby Rose. There's no time, we have to get out of here as soon as we can. I'm going to ditch the car, when we hit the city outskirts, and we can hitch a ride from there. Don't worry Rose, everything is alright now" Lexi said. I just smiled at her.

Lexi started the car, and then we drove off not knowing where we were going to go. But as long as we are together we will be alright. I looked out the window, watching the streets passing by, ignoring the pain that is now starting in my chest.

**AN: ** **Let me know how it is. Please don't forget to review. Like I said if you review I will update faster.**

**Love**

**R…**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any of these characters or the VA story. It belongs to Richelle Mead. **

It's been two whole months since Lexi and I ran from the place. We had to leave everything behind us, and start fresh somewhere far away from Dimitri. We thought running away was the hardest part, but we were wrong. The hardest part is to stay hidden, and finding a permanent place so that we can build our new home, and settle down. Whenever Lexi and I find a new place to stay, we had to leave immediately, because Dimitri's minions are right behind us. We know we are playing hide and seek with Dimitri. Lexi believes Dimitri will give up with time, but I know that: the more we stay hidden; the more angrier he gets, and the end result will be that much brutal.

Dimitri has people looking for us all over the world; he put people in every corner. All the authorities, vampires, and even witches are involved. I assumed that being a mate to a vampire prince is the most shocking thing, but I have been proven wrong. The most shocking news I had to hear was the: existence of witches. Vampires have kept the existence of witches hidden from human. Vampires were exposed because they wanted to take over the human population. However, they did not want to expose witches because, witches are vampires weapon.

Witches and Vampires work in harmony. They both are like families. My caretaker Lissa was a witch as well, and she is mated to a vampire. I only found about witches, when Lexi introduced me to Adrian. Adrian is a warlock. Lexi met him through David. Adrian belonged to Ivashkov coven of witches. He is shunned from his coven because of his life choices, which includes: drinking, having random one-night stands, and sometimes taking drugs. Witches are very old-fashioned people, they take their cultures and their traditions to their hearts, and with Adrian's behavior, and he never fit in. His father kicked him from his house first, and later the coven, because he was causing embarrassment to the whole coven.

Lexi told him about the situation we are in, and he graciously decided to help us. Not because of the goodness of his heart, but because he just wanted to see his coven members, and the Belikov family suffer. He put a cloaking spell on us so that no witch could track us down.

I was a bit skeptical about him in the beginning, however I've grown close to him with time. He is that annoying friend, and a big brother I never had. Even though the past 2 months had been tough, we have our fun. Being on the run teaches you to appreciate all the little things in life like a good home-cooked meal. We had to survive on the street food for days, because we are constantly moving.

Like Lexi said, we ditched her car near the city outskirts, and got a ride from Adrian. I don't think that Dimitri and others found out about Adrian's involvement, it is the only advantage we have over them. If they found out about Adrian's involvement, then they could track Adrian with the help of Ivashkov coven, and if they find him, they can find us as well. I pray to god everyday to give me strength to survive just another day, and so far I believe that god is on my side.

The pain in my chest is always there, a constant reminder like Lissa has mentioned. However, it is bearable. Adrian has been giving me water, which is mixed with some herbals, and a simple spell. It reduces the pain, so that I can bear it. I remember what it was like, in the bedroom. The pain was unbearable, and I felt like dying every second I was apart from Dimitri. But now, I can take it. But I wonder how Dimitri is, if he is in pain. I feel guilty that he could be in pain because of me, but Lexi and Adrian assured me that he will be just fine, and that is what I want.

We are currently residing in Las Vegas. It was Adrian's choice of course. His reason was that nobody would look for us here. Firstly: it is always crowded, and secondly: most people go to Las Vegas for pleasure and not for hiding from a vampire who is looking for his mate. Lexi whacked him on his head when he said, but we agreed and here we are in Las Vegas.

I must say I'm very impressed. Las Vegas is very beautiful; you can find people everywhere even at 4:OO in the morning. We are staying in a very expensive hotel, which Adrian insisted upon; and just keeping a very low profile. Lexi managed to find some fake ID for us from David. David knew a guy, who knew a guy, and so on. My name on the fake ID is Lilly Jones, and Lexi's name is Andria Khin. I hated the fact that even my fake name is named after a flower, but I'm going to take what I get.

We have been in Las Vegas for about six days now, and so far so good. We had no troubles, and people here don't even care about us. Most people here are either too high or too drunk to recognize a face, which is an advantage for us.

Adrian insisted that we go out today, and at least enjoy Las Vegas when we can. However, Lexi and I are a bit skeptical about it; but Adrian won the argument. And here we are getting ready to go out.

"Go take a shower, we don't have much time" Lexi said while getting ready.

"Do we really have to go?" I whined, while pouting.

"Yes, or Adrian will bite our heads off" Lexi said. We both laughed shaking our heads.

I guess shower should help soothe my muscles. I got up from the bed, and went to the bathroom. I took a hot shower, and got out. The bathroom was filled with hot air, because of the shower. I took a towel to dry myself. I can't even see my reflection in the mirror, so I rubbed it with my fingers. I dropped the towel, and screamed loudly. There in the mirror instead of my reflection, I saw Dimitri's.

I felt light-headed, and nauseous. Lexi kicked open the bathroom door, and checked if there was anyone else in the room other than me.

"What the fuck Rose. What happened" Lexi asked me frantically. I am just frozen, and didn't know what to say.

"Rose…..ROSE" Lexi yelled at me. I can hear her, but I feel like I'm trapped in my own head.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I doubled over, and screamed loudly. My eyes welled up with water, and my breath was labored. My vision blurred. The pain just kept on increasing; it was like someone stabbing me over and over again. When I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, I heard him. I heard his voice clearly and perfectly.

"_**You shouldn't have ran my Roza. You made a huge mistake, and now you will pay. Don't worry princess I won't hurt you, just your friends. If you come back now, I might show them some mercy. **_

_**I will find you love. You belong to me, and when I find you, I will teach you a lesson about running away. Until we meet again. Your Dimitri"**_

His voice stopped, but the pain in my chest hasn't. I am at the point of passing out, when Adrian put his heads on top of my head, and chanted a few words. The pain started to decrease, until I can't feel it anymore.

I threw my arms around Lexi and just sobbed. Lexi held me tightly, and whispered softly in my ear.

"Shh…it's okay. You are okay now." Lexi tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"He…He found us. Dimitri found us. He is going to hurt you. You are going to get hurt because of me," I just said hysterically. I sobbed and it was very hard to breath.

"Calm down Rose, it's fine. Dimitri didn't find us" Adrian said.

"No…N…No… He did. He told me. He is going to hurt you," I wailed.

"ROSE calm down" Adrian said.

I felt a sting on my right cheek. I cupped my cheek and looked at Lexi.

"You slapped me. How could you slap me" I cried.

"Calm the fuck down, you were hysterical," she said.

"Rose. Dimitri is just toying with you. If he found us, he would be here by now. He is just scaring you so that you will give up hiding" Adrian said.

Lexi led me to the living room, and I sat on the couch. I was just numb after what had happened. How could he do that to me? I thought mates were supposed to love each other, and not hurt each other. I'm scared. So scared. Not for me, but for Lexi and Adrian. If Dimitri got his hands on them, he would hurt them. It's better to just go to him willingly. This is my problem; I shouldn't drag my friends in to this.

"Hey" Lexi brought me out of my musings. She handed me some tea. "Drink it, it should make you feel better." Making me feel better I doubt that.

I sipped the tea, feeling it going down my throat. My throat hurts from all the crying, and I'm just so tried. I wish my parents were with me today. I never missed them this much before, and today I want my mom to hold me and my dad to tell me that "everything is going to be okay, and that he will protect me". Tears filled my eyes again, and I started to cry quietly.

Lexi held me; I put my head on her shoulder and just closed my eyes. I wish everything will go back to normal.

"I should go to Dimitri," I said after a few minutes.

"Don't be ridiculous Rose." Lexi said.

"No I…." Adrian cut me off

"Why do you want to go back?" Adrian asked me

"If I don't then, he will hurt you guys" I said

"He will hurt us either way. It doesn't matter if you go back or not. It's just better to move forward, and not go backwards," Adrian said.

"He is right Baby Rose. If you are going back, then we will go with you as well. We are in this together remember. Always and forever" Lexi said smiling softly.

"You are right," I said giving her a small smile.

"Drink your tea it will get cold, we'll think what to do next, later" Lexi said getting up from the couch.

This is it. This is my life from now on. Always playing hide and seek. I thought Dimitri will give up looking for me, but now it's been conformed that he would rather die than to give up on me. I will hide from him as long as I can, but one day he will find me, and when he does; he'll make me regret running away from him.

**AN: - Hey guys let me know how it is. From now on I will only update one chapter per day. I have exams till the 16****th**** of this month, and when I'm done I will try to update more. Please don't forget to review. **

**Let me know if you want Ivan and Lexi paired together. **

**Love,**

**R…**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any of these characters or the VA story. It belongs to Richelle Mead. **

**AN: - Hey guys. First off thank you for the all the wonderful reviews. Reading them makes me want to write more. Anyway to answer a few question:**

**Is this story Adrian and Rose pairing: No, Dimitri and Rose will eventually end up together. **

After the incident with Dimitri, Lexi and I decided that it would be better to leave Las Vegas, and go somewhere else. Adrian wasn't keen about the idea of moving so soon, but he knows how serious the situation is, and decided to go somewhere else.

We wanted to go somewhere remote, and quite. So, we chose Montana. We rented a cottage just near the city outskirts. The cottage was in a pretty bad condition, when we bought it. However, after hours of cleaning, and dusting, the place was somewhat beautiful. It had two bedrooms. Lexi and I shared one, and the other is for Adrian. This was better than staying at a hotel because this felt more like home, and if I close my eyes, I can almost pretend that I'm back home.

I missed my old life, missed going to school, missed having to study for exams, and missed just every small detail of it. It just made me appreciate how good my life was. The most heartbreaking thing for Lexi and I is that we can't go to school. We are in our last year of school, and Dimitri happened. We assumed that we could just transfer somewhere else, but going to school means staying in one place, and that is not a option we have. I feel guilty that I'm dragging Lexi down with me as well, but she assured me that there is much more time for school, and that family always comes first. I gave Lexi a bear hug after what she said. I love Lexi like my sister, and she is my only family, and right now all I need is being close to my family.

The days passed in a same old routine. We wake up, eat, play a few card games, and maybe take a small walk and go to sleep. This was boring at first, but we got used it. All three of us started to appreciate each other's company more and more each day. We all came together like one family.

The pain in my chest came back twice. The water that Adrian is giving me not helping so well anymore. Adrian thinks it's because Dimitri is doing that on purpose, so that I can go back to him. The pain is bad, but I can take it. There is no way I'm going back. If I did it's not only me who is going to get hurt, but Lexi and Adrian as well. I can risk my life, but not my friend's life. I can't bear if anything happen to them because of me.

Adrian believes that Dimitri is working with powerful witches. That was the reason behind me hearing his voice, and getting chest pains. The good advantage we have is that Dimitri didn't let my running away public, just the government officials, and few close friends of Dimitri's. Adrian says he wouldn't because it would cause embarrassment to Dimitri and his family. It works in our favor because now we can hide anywhere without people knowing who we really are. I wonder how long this is going to go on. I'm pretty sure it won't last forever, because I know that sooner or later Dimitri will find me.

**Break-**

It was middle of night, when Lexi's pre-paid phone began to ring. It was very quiet in the middle of the night, and the sound of the phone seemed just too loud. Lexi and I woke frantically trying to figure out what the sound was for a few seconds, before we realized it is the phone ringing.

Lexi looked at me worriedly. This is a new phone, and we haven't given the number to anyone else. So, someone calling us in the middle of the night seemed rather strange. Lexi took her phone, with shaky hands and looked to see whom it was.

"Who is it?" I asked Lexi. Lexi hasn't picked her phone yet, and the phone stopped ringing.

"I don't know. It's an unknown number," she said. Just then Adrian knocked on our bedroom door. He popped his head through the door and we asked him to come in.

"Who was it?" Adrian asked

"We don't know, it's an unknown number," Lexi said.

My heart started to beat fast, and looked down at my sweaty palms. I think I know who it was, but I don't want to admit it. It's would be hard for Dimitri to find our number, but it's not impossible. He is a man with so many connections. Hell, he is going to run the world. His father is a king, and he will be a king one day. How can we be so stupid enough to buy a phone? He could track us down easily.

"It's Dimitri," I said.

"No, it's not. No one knows this number. I used a fake name to buy it, he can't know it" Lexi exclaimed

"But it's not impossible though right. I mean with his connections he can easily figure it out," I said

"But still…." Lexi's voice got cut off by ringing of the phone again.

"It's the same number," Lexi said.

"Take it. If it's Dimitri then cut the call. We need stay on the line at least for a minute for them to track us," Adrian said.

Lexi pressed the answer button, and put the phone near her ear.

"Hello," She said to whoever it was.

"Lissa!" She exclaimed. Lexi looked at me, I stared at her. Lexi took the phone and whispered to us "What do I do"

"Yes she is here," Lexi said looking at me. She handed me the phone. I took it from her with shaky hands, and put it near my ear.

"Hello Lissa?" I asked my voice was shaky.

"Rose. Oh my god. I wasn't sure if you are with them, I was just praying that you are and..." I cut Lissa off.

"Lissa how did you get this number? What do you want?" I asked her

"Rose, Dimitri found out where you are," I stopped breathing after hearing those words. My vision blurred, and everything started to move around me. "Rose...Rose… Can you hear me?" Lissa asked through the phone.

"Ya…Yes. Whaa… How?" I asked her. Lexi put her hands on my shoulder; I looked at her and shake my head. "How did you find the number Lissa?" I asked her.

"I told you about my mate Christian right" she asked me

"Yes" I told her wondering what Christian has to do with it.

"Well, he is very close with Dimitri. They have been friends for a long time now, and Christian works for him" She said pausing and then continued "Christian is working with Dimitri in finding you. He has been working non-stop Rose. Christian promised Dimitri that he'll bring you back at any cost." She said

"Ok, but that still didn't answer my question Lissa. How did you get the number?" I asked her one more time.

"From Christian. He came home yesterday with a file, he said he has new information about your whereabouts. This morning he told me that it wouldn't be long before you guys are found. When he left for work this morning, I looked through the file he brought last night, and he has your number on it." Lissa said.

"Oh wow. I…I…I don't even know what to say," I told her

"I wasn't sure if this was your number, but I thought I could give it a try, and I guess luck is on my side today," She said

"What now. What do I do now?" I asked her.

"Listen to me carefully ok. You need to get out of there, as soon as possible. Dimitri knows Adrian is helping you guys, and he is tracking Adrian down. You guys need to split with Adrian, it's not safe being with him anymore" She said. I looked at Adrian. He is staring at me with a serious look.

"Why should I believe you? You work for Dimitri as well, and now your are helping me." I stated.

"You should believe because I'm the only one who can understand the situation you are in. I was in the same position you were, when I mated with Christian." She said.

"I don't understand? I thought you loved Christian," I told her.

"In a way I do but you need to understand Rose. I had my whole life planned out before Christian, and now everything is taken me. You don't know what it's like just giving up everything, because of a mating bond." She paused and took a huge breath. It sounded like she was crying.

"I thought I'm the only one who is feeling this way about it, but I'm glad you feel the same way as me." She said

"Lissa I'm sorry," I told her sincerely

"I'm going to runaway as well. Tonight actually," Lissa said.

"Lissa that is dangerous ok. I don't even know how I pulled it off, if you get caught…" Lissa cut me off

"I won't. Listen to me leave as soon as you can. Split with Adrian because they can track him down easily. I'm going to runaway in a few hours. There is a bus to Seattle in 3 hours. I'm going to take it. I have a family house that Christian doesn't know about. Can you meet me there, and we can leave somewhere after," Lissa said. "Look, it doesn't matter what your answer is right now, but you really need to get out of there. Now if it's possible. Here take my number, I'm going to have my phone with me for a while, you can call me and let me know. Leave now Rose. Don't forget to call me. I have to go now. Take care." Lissa gave me her number and she cut the call.

I took a deep breath, and looked at Lexi. I explained everything to them, while packing as quickly as I can.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"What if she is lying," Lexi said "What if this is all just a trap"

"I doubt that, I know Lissa. She is telling the truth about her and Christian, and she right about them tracking me down" Adrian said.

"So what, we just split?" Lexi

"Yes we do. That's the only way." Adrian stated. "Look, it's fine. We'll go separate ways, and I will find some other witch who can help you guys, and send him/her to you. It's not safe for you guys to be with me anymore." Adrian said.

"But there should be another way. You can't just leave Adrian. What if they found you…" I said

"They won't do anything. I don't belong to the witch community anymore remember. Look this is the only way. We will leave, and you guys take Lissa's offer, it's better to be together and Lissa is a witch as well, she can help with your chest pains." Adrian said getting up from the bed.

"Ok then it's decided, we leave." Lexi said while grabbing her bag.

I looked at Adrian; my heart broke looking at him. He smiled at me and gave a tight hug and whispered in my ear "it's going to alright". I sobbed quietly on his chest.

"I don't want to leave you," I said

"I know, but you have to" he said, ruffling my hair.

"You guys leave first, and I will leave later" Adrian said.

Lexi and I packed everything quickly and said goodbye to Adrian.

"Until we meet again" he said kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to miss you." I said hugging him. "Promise me you will be safe," I asked him.

"I promise," he said. Lexi and Adrian hugged each other, and said their goodbyes.

Lexi and I took the car, and we drove off. I called Lissa and told her that we will meet her at Seattle. Saying goodbye to Adrian was the hardest thing I had to do so far. We have been like family, and now we are apart not knowing when would be next time we'll see each other again. I guess only time will tell.

**AN: - Hey guys. Sorry but there is no Dimitri today, but I promise he'll be back tomorrow. Anyway please review and let me know how it is. If you review I will update faster.**

**Love,**

**R…**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any of these characters or the VA story. It belongs to Richelle Mead. **

Lexi and I have been on the road to Seattle for hours now, only taking small breaks in between. Lexi decided it would be better to go to Lissa as soon as possible, incase I get my chest pains; and this time there is no Adrian to ease the pain.

We called Adrian to give him our new number; we had to ditch our old phone because we didn't want to risk being tracked. Adrian said he left the cottage, and is now heading west. He says he has a few friends there, and he would send someone to help us. We are really sad that we had to part from Adrian, but it's the only way. I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble, and take care of himself, and find happiness. If anyone deserves to be happy, then it's Adrian.

I still don't understand how someone can hate a person like Adrian. He is very loyal, friendly, and yes sometimes he gets on my nerves but he is the first person to help if someone is in trouble. His family and his coven are stupid enough to let him go, they should be thanking god for giving a son like him.

We still have about couple of hours to get to Seattle, and Lissa is still in the bus. Luckily she managed to escape without anyone noticing her, and get on the bus. Christian will definitely flip when he finds out that Lissa also escaped from him. She called us, and gave us the address to her family house. We still haven't decided what we do next, but Lissa said we would have to go somewhere, that Dimitri and Christian won't except us to be. Lexi said we should just leave the country, and go somewhere like Australia, or Europe. But it would be harder for us to leave because; the airport authorities would possibly have our pictures. So, leaving the country is not an option, unless we get a plastic surgery and change the way we look.

Lexi still doesn't trust Lissa yet. She thinks it might still be a trap. Honestly I don't even know if I should trust her, because when I was with Dimitri, Lissa listened to Dimitri's every command. But now we don't have any choice and we just need to work with what we got.

Lexi stopped the car near the rest stop, and went to use the bathroom. It is early in morning, and there are not many cars on the road. I went to the Tim Horton's that is close by and got some food. I find Lexi checking the map when I got back.

"We are close by. It's not that far, we just need to take the 166th highway, and we'll be there in an hour or two," Lexi said looking at the map.

"I'm glad, I'm sick of sitting in the car for so long. My ass is getting numb," I said while taking a bite from the sausage flat bread. Yum, I haven't realized how hungry I am, until I finished the whole thing in just under a 3 minutes.

"I'm just worried what will happen after we go there" Lexi said sipping her coffee.

"I really don't know what to expect," I told her.

"How sure are you that you can trust her?" Lexi asked me.

"Not very sure actually. During the time I was with Dimitri, Lissa listened to Dimitri's every command," I told truthfully

"Hmm… maybe we need to make sure it is safe before we actually meet with her face to face" She said

"And how do you propose we do that?" I asked her

"We'll call Lissa and tell her that we will arrive in Seattle later than we thought, and when we go there, we'll check if she is alone or if she is with someone. If she is alone we will go meet her, if not we'll run like hell" Lexi said.

"Good plan. But don't you think she will hear our car noise. I'm not trying to be pessimist but Lexi, everyone can hear our car from a mile" I said while laughing.

"Very funny Rose. This is a good car, and we actually got it for a good price. So, please put your negative comments to yourself." She said punching me on the arm lightly. "But you are right, the car noise will give it away. So I guess we ditch this car as well," She said.

"And what if she is with someone, how do we escape? I mean, we can't just run. We really are not that great at running. We need the car Lex" I told her.

"Great. I have no idea what to do. I guess we'll park the car somewhere. So, that she can't hear it, but if anything happens we can get to the car quickly and drive away." Lexi said going over the map ones more.

"Now this is what I call a plan. It will work" I told her. Lexi smiled and looked at my half-eaten food.

"Are you going to eat that?" she asked me, already taking the food.

"Be my guest."

**Break-**

We called Lissa and told her that we will be late because we have a small complication. Lissa said that she is already in Seattle and that she will wait for Lexi and I.

We drove to Seattle in a hour and half. We parked the car to the side, when we are just a few minutes away from Lissa's place. After we parked the car, we walked to her house. It took us about 13 minutes. Her house wasn't that big, and it is practically isolated from the city. I guess that is the reason Christian didn't know about it.

Lexi said she will go first and check if it's a trap, but I disagreed with her saying that we go together. She agreed grudgingly, when we got to the house, we hid by the trees and just waited. Lexi wanted to wait at least for an hour, before we can make sure that it is safe.

Lissa's car for parked in front of the house, and there seemed to be no one, but we are not 100% sure. We just waited by the trees for a while, Lissa came to window a couple of times to check if we were here. She called our phone to check if we were here. Lexi took the call and said that we are still on the road. We can hear some music coming from inside of the house. Lissa came out the house ones to pick up some stuff from her car. We waited for about another hour, and it is getting dark. So, we considered it's safe and decided to go in the house.

Lexi walked in front of me, and knocked on the door. My heart started to beat loudly, and I nervously started to fidget with my hands. Lexi turned around and looked at me, and gave me a small smile, which I returned. Lissa opened the door slightly to see who it was, and when she realized that it was Lexi and I, she opened the door.

Lissa came forward to hug me, and she did the same with Lexi.

"I'm so glad you guys made it here. I was getting worried that something might have had happened" Lissa said, allowing us to go in the house.

"we are glad we are here as well Lissa" I said smiling at her.

"Come on in, and make yourselves comfortable. I was getting bored so I made some food. Hope you are hungry." She said.

Just then Lexi's phone started to ring. Lexi took her phone from her jacket.

"It's Adrian" she stated

"Don't pick up the phone" Lissa said. I looked at her questioningly.

"Dimitri can track the number" Lissa said. "When we figure out where we are going to go next, we'll call Adrian"

"But we'll leave soon, so it doesn't matter right" I asked right "He might get worried"

"Christian already knows I'm gone Rose, it won't be long before he figure out where I am. But if they tracked your number and find the location, then it'd be just too easy for them. Please" she begged us desperately. "I really don't want to go back"

I looked at Lexi, and she just shrugged her shoulders, and she cut the call.

"We leave as soon as we can. I was thinking we can go to Canada. We can drive from here, and we just need to cross the boarder." Lexi said.

"Ok. We can leave early in the morning. It's too late tonight" Lissa said and we agreed.

All three of us had dinner. Lissa is an amazing cook, she made pasta with meatballs.

"It's been a very long time since I cooked, Christian doesn't let me do that" She explained to us. I just smiled at her.

After dinner, Lissa went to take a shower. Lexi said she is tried so she went to take a nap for a while. I just sat on the couch thinking of the possibilities I could have had if Dimitri didn't find me in the first place. Just then our phone started to ring again. I took the phone from Lexi's bag and saw that it is Adrian.

Lexi is still sleeping, and Lissa is in the bathroom. I decided to take the call because we are leaving early in the morning so it doesn't hurt to talk to Adrian.

"Adrian, I'm so glad to hear from you again" I said smiling

"Rose, please tell me you are not with Lissa. It's a trap." Adrian said. My mind went blank hearing those words. I felt dizzy, and I had told onto the chair for support. "Rose…Rose…are you there. Where are you?"

"I…I am at Lissa's place" I whispered.

"Get out of there as soon as you can. That bitch tricked us. I'm coming there. Rose run NOW" Adrian said. That being said I ran to Lexi and woke her up.

"We need to go now, it's a trap. Lissa tricked us" I told Lexi.

"What?" Lexi said getting up.

We took our bags, and when we are near the door, Lissa came out of the bathroom. She figured out what was happening and ran to stop us. But Lexi was too fast. She punched Lissa on her face, Lissa stumbled and fell down. We took that as a chance to leave.

"Rose don't. Dimitri really loves you. It doesn't matter anyway, he is already here." She said.

I looked at her, and said "I trusted you" I looked at her with disgust and hatred.

We didn't stay to listen what she was going to say next. Lexi and I ran all the way to our car, and to our surprise our car wasn't there.

"Where is it?" Lexi whispered to herself. "We put it right here"

"Looking for your car" someone said. I know that voice. I turned around slowly, and there he stood. Dimitri finally found us.

Lexi grabbed my hand and ran. We ran with all we got. However, we can footsteps behind us.

"Go, I'll stop them" Lexi said and pushed me forward.

"NO. I'm not leaving you." I said

"ROSE get the fuck out of here" She said, and she stopped to fight Dimitri.

I didn't turn around, I just ran forward, with tears streaming down my face. I came across a bridge. I stopped and looked down, there was water. I looked behind me, and saw that someone grabbed Lexi.

I have no choice I have to do it. I got on the bridge to jump.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Dimitri said

"I don't care. Let Lexi go, or I will jump" I said looking back at him.

"It hurts you know, it hurts more than you think" he stated "Your lungs get filled up with water, and you can't breath even if you want too. It's a horrible death my love" He said

"I don't care" Dimitri stepped forward, and I pushed myself more closer to the bridge.

I looked at Lexi, and saw that she is limp in someone's arm and he is carrying her back. This was it, there is no going back. With that said I jumped.

"NO" Dimitri yelled.

I hit the cold, freezing water with so much force and I…..

**AN: - Hey guys please let me know how it is. Please review. If I get more than 10 reviews today, I 'll update another chapter.**

**Love,**

**R…**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any of these characters or the VA story. It belongs to Richelle Mead. **

_**Rose POV**_

I woke up in an empty room. The wall were completely bare, there is just a single bed which I'm currently on, and there is a door. I got from the bed feeling confused. I walked slowly to the door, and turned the knob. Sudden white blinding light made me turn my head, and close my eyes. It only took just a second, and when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I never believed in heaven or hell, but now seeing the place I believe that heaven is real and I'm seeing it right in front of my eyes. I am back home, and there stood my parents. My mom is in the kitchen, and I can hear her humming to a song, while my dad is sitting on the couch and reading a newspaper. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Am I dead? I must be because this is not possible. My parents died in a car accident, but here they are, in the flesh.

"Mom, Dad" I called them. They didn't hear me.

Mom brought the food to the table, and started setting everything. My dad got up from the couch and helped my mom setting the plates.

"Mom" I said, and I walked towards them.

It's like they can't hear me or see me. They are doing their own thing. They sat down on the table, and started to eat.

"Mom. MOM… DAD" I yelled at them. I walked in front of them and waved my hands in front of their face, either they are ignoring me or they can't see me.

I yelled loudly, and did everything I can to get their attention but it was no use. I was tried. Tried from the yelling, and crying. My throat is dried up because of the screaming. I was so exhausted so I decided to just sit down.

I sat opposite to them, and looked around me. This is my home; it is just like the way I remember. There are pictures on the wall, my parents wedding pictures, my baby pictures, when I graduated from school, my birthday, everything is the way I remember. I looked towards my parents; they are smiling and talking to themselves. I can't hear what they are saying but I know it must be good because I mom started to laugh. I smiled with her, while my tears streamed down my face. I missed my parents so much, and if this what I'm going to get I will take it.

Suddenly my mom stopped laughing, and became serious. My parents talked to themselves, and then they looked directly at me. Finally. I guess they can see me now.

"Mom. Dad." I whispered

"You don't belong here," Dad said

"You shouldn't be here Rose" Mom told me. I don't understand, I thought they would be happy to see me. "You shouldn't be here, go back Rose. It's not your time yet. Go back." Mom stated

"I'm here. We can be together mom." I said.

"You shouldn't be here Rose" my mom repeated.

I tried to say something but my parents cut me off, they kept on repeating words like "You shouldn't be here" "Go back" "It's not your time"

There started to talk loudly that it started to hurt my ears. It is screeching noise that you can't bear. I covered my ears, and tried to get away from them.

"Go back" my mom yelled.

She got, and walked towards me. She reached out her hand, and pushed me forcefully.

I stumbled back, and suddenly I felt like flying. I closed my eyes afraid of what I would see if I opened them. After what felt like eternity it stopped.

It was quiet for a while, before I heard voices around me. I felt someone pushing on my chest, and breathing in my mouth.

"Come on Roza" I heard someone, but I can't make out anything.

"Is she breathing?" Someone asked

"No, Roza. Please baby. Come back to me. Please my love" I heard the same voice again.

I want to open my eyes but I can't. It hurts everywhere. It hurts to open my eyes; it hurts to breath. I just want everything to stop.

"You can do this love" It's the same voice again. I recognize the voice but I can't remember. I tried to open my eyes.

"Yes love, that's it. Open your eyes for me baby. Look at me." He said

I opened my eyes but everything is blurry, and my head hurts badly.

"Oh Roza. Look at me love. It's ok, your are safe now. I got you sweet girl." He said cradling my head.

I open my eyes ones more, and it is still blurry, but I didn't close them. I saw someone's face. I recognize him now, he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Dimitri?" I asked. It hurts to talk. My voice is so hoarse, and my thorat felt like it is on fire.

"It's ok baby girl. Everything is fine now." He said.

I stared at him. He still looks the same, expect for the dark lines under his eyes like he hasn't slept in a while.

"Dimitri, the doctor is here" Someone said.

"Thanks Ivan," Dimitri said, and turned back to me.

"Go to sleep my love, everything is alright now." He encouraged me.

I tired to talk but Dimitri shushed me.

"Don't say anything, your thorat must hurt. Just go to sleep darling."

"Lexi?" I managed to say out

"She is fine, Ivan has her"

Someone walked towards us, and bent down.

"Hello . My name is Dr. Katz" he introduced. He turned towards me, and took my arm. I felt pressure on my arm, and Dimitri petted my hair.

I am just so tired, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Break-**

I can hear beeping sound next to me, and some whispering in my ear. I felt someone kiss on my forehead, my cheeks and finally a light peak on my lips. I open my eyes, and looked around. I am in a different room now, which I'm pretty sure is a hospital. I looked at my body, and there were tubes attached to it. I tried to move my hands, but someone held them.

I looked over to the person, only to find that it's Dimitri. He looked like he aged 10 years in just a few months. He has dark circles under his eyes, and he hasn't shaved. His hair is messy, and he really needs a haircut. I looked at him and tried to get up. Dimitri gently pushed me down on the bed and said "Take it easy love"

I laid back on the bed and looked at Dimitri. He didn't say anything, and just stared at me. I tried to speak but he shook his head.

"Don't. We'll talk later." He said and got up, and called the doctor.

A female doctor walked through the door. She smiled at me softly.

"Hello Rose. My name is Dr. Olendzki." She introduced herself. "You are a very lucky girl. If Dimitri didn't get you out of the water in time, then no one would have known what would have happened" She explained.

I looked at Dimitri, and he stared at me intensely. His face is blank, but I can tell he is going through lots of emotion.

"Is she going to be alright Doc" Dimitri asked her.

"Of course. She is absolutely perfect. We'll keep her here overnight, and you can take her home tomorrow morning" She said to Dimitri and then turned towards me and said "You should get some rest, your body is still weak. Just sleep it off, you will feel much better" and left the room.

I am now all alone with Dimitri in the room. I am afraid to look at him so I just looked to at wall. He sat down on the chair, and didn't say anything. I can feel his eyes piercing through my body. I wish he would say something, anything so that I don't have to take the silence. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Where is Lexi?" I asked Dimitri. The last time I saw her she was limp in someone's arm, I don't how she is or if she is okay.

"She is good. She is with Ivan" Dimitri said.

"Who is Ivan, and why is she with some strangers. I need to see her. I need to see her now" I said while getting up from the bed.

Dimitri growled, and pushed me back on the bed.

"I said she is fine" Dimitri stated glaring at me. I cowered under his gaze.

"I need to see her" I whispered

"No. You can't see her."

"Why not. She is like my sister Dimitri, I need to know if she is alright" I cried.

"I said: you are not going to see her, ever if I can help it. Now stop talking and get some rest. Do you understand" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Please" I whispered. Something changed in Dimitri's face and he took a deep breath.

"She is with Ivan, Rose. She is fine, trust me."

"How do I know you are telling the truth, the last time I saw her fighting you"

"She is with her mate. Lexi is Ivan's mate."

My heart stopped hearing those words. No it can't be, oh my poor Lexi. I didn't want her to end up in the same situation as me. Dimitri must have noticed the horrified look on my face because he said:

"Unlike you, she is very happy with him"

What? No it can't be.

"No. I know her, she doesn't want this"

"Oh Roza. Not everyone is as selfish as you love. There are some people who are actually good. Yes, I hate Lexi but she is happily mated with Ivan now." He said.

Selfish. Me. I looked at Dimitri with tears in my eyes, my lips trembled and I couldn't hold it anymore. So, I just started to cry. Hearing those words from Dimitri hurts more than I thought it would. Yes, I know I'm selfish. I risked everyone's life for the sake of my own. Lexi gave up her education for me, and Adrian he might get in trouble because of me. Oh lord. I'm the most horrible person.

Dimitri did nothing to comfort, in fact he just sat there and stared at me while I cried like a child. After a few minutes I stopped.

"Are you done now?" Dimitri asked me.

I looked at him, and felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry" I said

"Why are you sorry for?" He asked me

"I put everyone's life at risk. Lexi and Adrian are good people, they don't deserve to get hurt" I stated.

Dimitri didn't say anything, he just huffed. I looked at him.

"What about me?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "Don't you think you hurt me. Did you even think about me when you left?" he asked me. Of course I thought about, but I don't understand what he meant by hurting him, I never caused him pain. In fact, he was the one who caused me to have chest pains.

"You hurt me" I stated looking at me.

"I hurt you?" He asked, and I nodded. "YOU HURT ME" he yelled coming closer to my face. I flinched, and tried to back away from him. He gripped my wrist tightly that it hurt.

"Dimitri you are hurting me, let go" I cried

"No sweetheart. You are hurting me" he said and let me go.

I sobbed and looked at him. He ran his hands through his hair, and looked at me. He looked ruthless, and has a cold look in his eyes. He came closer to me ones more, and looked dead in the eye.

"You still don't understand do you" he asked me.

"Understand what?"

He didn't say anything and just stared at me, and smiled.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. By the time I'm done with you, you'll understand just perfectly" with that said, he got up and left the room.

I didn't understand what Dimitri meant by that, but I understood that whatever it is, it's not good. My life is now completely at mercy of Dimitri Belikov.

**AN: Hey guys. Like I promised here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please don't forget to review. Like I said before, if you review I'll update faster. Let's aim for at least 20 reviews this time. Thank you.**

**Love,**

**R…**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own any of these characters or the VA story. It belongs to Richelle Mead. **

_**Rose POV**_

Just like Dr. Olendzki promised, she released me in the morning. Dimitri never came back after he left last, and I was all alone in my misery with no one to comfort me. I tried to sneak out last night and go see Lexi, but there was a guard sanctioned outside the door, and he wouldn't let me leave the room.

In the morning a lady escorted me to Dimitri's bedroom, and told me to wait for Dimitri because he is in a meeting. She gave me some food, which I refused to eat unless I see Lexi. I had enough, and I need to see her now. She didn't say anything, and just left the plate on the table. The lady whose name I later found is Alberta, told me to finish the food before Dimitri comes or he'll get angry. Me being stubborn I absolutely refused to eat. She just shrugged her shoulders, and said "your wish, don't say I didn't warn you"

After a while Dimitri walked into the room. He looks different from last night, he shaved his beard, and cut his hair, and looks decent. He looked at me, and then to Alberta.

"Did she eat?" he asked Alberta

"No sir. She refused it"

Dimitri looked at me, and walked over to were I am sitting. I glared at him and said "I need to see Lexi"

"No. Eat your food." Dimitri said.

"I will eat after I see Lexi"

"Well I guess you would just have to starve" he said and then turned to Alberta and said "Take away the food, and don't give her any until she asks for it. When she is hungry she'll eat it"

Bastard I thought.

"Why are you refusing me from seeing Lexi. What's wrong with you" I screamed at him.

"Quiet. Don't raise your voice at me. Do you understand." Dimitri pulled the chair, and sat down opposite if me.

"Now Rosemarie, things here are going to change. I know that you didn't love me, but I thought if I treated you like a queen and with love, you will love as well. But I guess I was wrong." He said.

"Why do you still keep me here if you that I don't love you. Just let me go Dimitri" I pleaded.

"Oh honey. Letting you go is not an option. You are my mate"

"Does everyone around here treat their mates like you do?" I questioned him. "I don't want this Dimitri, I don't want to just surrender my entire life to you. If you asked me out like normal person, maybe I would have fallen in love with you. But you just kidnapped me, and brought me here and acted like I have no life"

"If you just waited for a while before you escaped then you would have known what I have planned for you Rose. You are right, I did kidnap you, and brought you here. But that doesn't mean that I would force you into anything you don't like. I would have let you finish your education, I would have taken you out for dates, and I would have given you everything your heart desired. But then you had to be reckless and leave." He said looking at me.

"But that's the thing Dimitri, I don't want you to give me anything. I am an independent woman, I don't want to depend on you for every little things. If I want to finish my education, I will but that doesn't mean that I have to ask permission from you." I told him.

"Would you have ask your parents for their permission before you made any decisions?" He asked me. What the hell, what does it even have anything to do with it.

"Of course I would have. They are my family" I said

"Exactly. When I mated to you, you became my family and I became your family." He said

I stared at him, trying comprehend what he was saying. How can he possibly be my family, when I don't even know him that well.

"I don't even know you Dimitri" I said truthfully

"Did you know your mother when you were born?" He asked me

I shook my head

"You didn't, and yet you loved her, and she loved you. It's the same Roza. I didn't know either, but the first time I saw I know that you are mine and the first time I saw you I loved you" he said staring deeply into my eyes.

Tears pooled in my eyes, and I looked away from Dimitri. I didn't know what to say. I understand that he loves me, but I don't feel the same way about him, and I'm kind of afraid of giving away my entire freedom to some stranger.

"You scare me. I don't want to give up freedom Dimitri. It's not right." I said.

"Is that what you think about the whole mating bond Rose, that you have give up everything to be with me." I nodded.

"Mating is about love Roza. It's about trust, and just having someone who will love and treat you right for the rest of your life. You don't have to give anything up for me. However, I would like to know what you will be doing, it's not asking for permission. It's just letting the others know what you want. It's like being married. A husband would let his wife know if he is going to make an important decision that will affect both their lives. Both of them have a say in the decision. Mating is the same."

I don't know why but I just don't believe him when he said that. I heard stories of mating before. My parent told me that it is like slavery, and the other person just has no say in the any decision. Either my parents lied to me or Dimitri is. I trust my parents, and I know that they would never lie to me, but Dimitri on the other hand I don't trust him that much. All he did is just take me away from my entire life, and brought me here.

I looked at him and he is staring at me intensely and then he took my hands in his, and put it on his chest. I felt his heart beating hard and fast.

"Don't you feel what I'm feeling Roza. Don't you feel the connection, the love, the hurt" he whispered.

I shook my head and said "All I feel is fear. Fear of you."

Dimitri released my hands, and he took a deep breath.

"You don't feel the connection" he whispered more to himself than to me.

"Fine" he said getting up "I thought I could give you the life you deserve, but I can't do that with you having this wrong misconception about the whole mating thing. You won't understand. So I'm just going to treat you the way you think I would" he said looking at me. I didn't understand what he meant, but I didn't have to wait long.

"You think the whole mating bond is a slavery right" I nodded.

"Well I guess I should just treat you like a slave." Dimitri said.

I tried to talk but Dimitri cut me off and said

"From today onwards you will work with Alberta. You will work as a maid. You will sleep on the floor every night in my room, and get up at 5 in the morning. You will exercise for an hour with me, and then you will report to Alberta and ask her for your duties for the day. You will not go to school or finish your studies. You will have no choice, in any matter whatsoever." He finished

"You can't do that Dimitri…."

"But I can love, this is what mating means to you right. So you live with it. Even if I try to change your mind now, it won't work because right now all you see is a monster."

I tried to talk but he cut me off

"However, you will understand Roza. You will see people who are happily mated, and living a nice life. You will see Lexi, and see how happy she is with Ivan. You will see how happy everyone is, and you will wish you have the same thing. And when you truly understand what it means to have a mate, you will come to me." He said.

"It will never happen. You said that I see you as a monster, then how can you possibly think I will love you." I said

"Oh you will my love, and when you come to me crying and apologizing for the way you acted, I will forgive you and we will start over. But until then this is your life."

He came towards me, planted a kiss to my forehead, and left the room . Dimitri thinks if he treats me like a slave, he can make me fall in love with him. But he is wrong. I will not love a man like him. Not now, not ever.

**AN:- Hey guys let me know how it is. The next update will be tomorrow. Please don't forget to review.**

**Love,**

**R…**


End file.
